


Reunion

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Mild Smut, Post 5x09, Smut, Soulmates, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Post crossover, Barry reunites with Iris





	Reunion

Barry felt the electricity flowing through his veins. He looked over at Oliver. "Reality is fixed." Barry says. Oliver looks at Kara. The fight with superman had done a number on her. "You ok?" He asks. She nods. Barry looks around. Everything was fixed more or less. He suddenly feels a pull, an anxious pull.

He turns to Oliver. Oliver understands. "Go to her." He says. Barry shakes his hand and takes off.

Barry quickly makes his way to the loft. Iris is sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window. "Iris." He says. She swings her body around when she sees him. "Bear." Her voice a small whisper. She runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck. They stay in this position for several minutes before he pulls back.

"Wait so you remember this alternate universe too?" Barry asks. "Somehow I do." She takes his hand. "Baby, about what I said about you as Oliver Queen-." Barry cuts her off with a passionate kiss. Iris pulls back. Tears quickly fill her eyes. "I was so scared when I saw superman had you by the neck." She says.

Tears trickle down her cheeks. He lets her go on. "I don't know what I would've done if he killed you. I wouldn't have been able to kiss you and say goodbye and the last thing you would've remembered of me was me being a little distant because I still kinda thought you were Oliver Queen." Iris collapses into his arms.

Barry's heart aches. He wanted to so badly kiss Iris back on the balcony but he could see she still wasn't sure but loved him no matter what. "Baby." He says. She looks up at him and he wipes away her tears. "I knew you loved me. If I had died, I would've died knowing you're. My soulmate. That would've never changed." He smiles.

"When superman had me, all I could think about was you. I prayed to God that I could get back to you, into your arms. Iris, you mean everything to me." Barry says. Iris looks at him and then crashes her lips against his.

They pour everything their feeling into the kiss, love, pain, and worry. Iris' arms wrap around his neck. He backs her up against the door and moves his lips down her neck. He hoists her up and wraps her legs around his waist. He quickly gets them upstairs.

They rip each other's close off, they need to satiated. Iris falls onto the bed first and Barry slowly lowers himself down, careful not to crush her. He rests himself on his elbows and stares down at her beautiful face. "Are you gonna kiss me Flash or am I gonna have to do all the work myself?" She says devilishly,

Barry smirks down at her and lowers his head. The kiss turns messy instantaneously. Sex hadn't been this messy since their honeymoon. They had been riled up for each other, needing each other. He feels Iris grip his back and then she flips them over.

  
Iris kisses him with everything she has in her. Her chest heaves when he flips them over once again. He gets into position to make sweet love. He holds her arms above her head and kisses down her neck. "Your mine." He growls. He sees hot fire in Iris' eyes. He moves his hips and she groans in pleasure.

-  
-  
-

Iris grips his damp back. She gasps as Barry nips the skin on her stomach. This was their third round. She can't remember when sex with Barry was this intense.

Barry moves his hips one last time and then collapses onto the bed beside Iris. Their breathing heavy, Iris rests her head on his chest. He strokes her arm softly. He presses a kiss to her damp forehead. "That was....wow." Iris says breathlessly. Barry smiles. They lay in comfortable silent silence for a bit.

Iris looks up at him. "So when you defeated superman, I felt this pull. I didn't know what it was but it was strong. Like it wanted me to find something or someone." Iris says. Barry looks at her curiously. "I didn't know at the time but it was pulling me to you. It wanted me to go to you." Iris whispers.

"It wanted me to tell you something, something I've been holding in for several weeks until the right time." Iris says. "Which is?" Barry asks. Iris swallows. "That I'm pregnant with my soulmates baby." She whispers.

Barry stares at her in absolute shock. He didn't know what to process first, the fact that Iris called him her soulmate or that she was pregnant. So instead her lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.


End file.
